Bloss nicht ausflippen!
by alan4ever
Summary: Albus möchte Severus etwas wichtiges Ausrichten. Deshalb schickt er Eli, der ihm versucht in ruhe alles zu erklären Für alle die gerne mal was zu lachen haben schaut doch einfach rein!


Der Eli ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, jegliche verbreitung von ihm, darf nur mit meiner schriftlichen Genehmigung vorgenommen werden!

An alle die Eli nicht kennen: Es wäre vom Vorteil, vorher meine anderen Eli - FFs gelesen zu haben.

- Bloss nicht ausflippen!

- Am Mittagstisch

- Ein ganz normaler Ausflug

- Diverse Drabbles mit Eli

- Eli Strobolz

Viel Spass beim lesen!

---------

Bloss nicht ausflippen!

_Albus möchte Severus etwas Wichtiges ausrichten. Deshalb schickt er Eli, der _Severus in Ruhe„versucht"_ alles zu erklären. ;-)_

Severus sass gemütlich am Kamin und grübelte etwas vor sich hin. Bereits über Zehn Jahre, war er nun Lehrer in Hogwarts und unterrichtete immer das Selbe Fach der Zaubertrankbrauerei. Plötzlich klopfte es. Noch ehe er „herein" sagen konnte, kam ein kleiner, stämmiger Mann herein. „Ah, Severus!", sagte er und grinste breit. Severus wiederum zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Der Mann setzte sich neben Severus und nahm ein Sandwich hervor. Eine kurze Pause folgte. Das einzige was man noch hörte, war ein lautes Schmatzen.

„Eli", begann Severus, dem das Geschmatze langsam peinlich wurde. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Eli, der übrigens auch Professor in Hogwarts war, lächelte. Severus Augen funkelten. Er mochte Eli nicht besonders. Nicht nur, weil er ein Vollidiot war und äusserst unhöflich, sondern auch weil er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete, für das sich Severus schon Tausendmal beworben hatte. „Ach Severus", er klopfte Severus kräftig auf die Schultern, dieser wiederum zuckte zusammen und nahm Abstand. „Albus schickt mich." Eli nahm wieder einen kräftigen Bissen von seinem Sandwich und fing an drauflos zu quatschen, wobei Severus kein Wort entziffern konnte. „Weis u, everus… (mampf) lbus hat n gesagt, ass du auf… (mampf) zen… (mampf) auf (mampf) assen muss…nd…" Severus, der kein Wort verstanden hatte, fing allmählich an, die Geduld zu verlieren.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Eli das ganze Sandwich verdrückt hatte. „Und? Was sagst du Severus?" „Verzeihung, doch ich weiss überhaupt nicht um was es geht. Wärst du wohl so freundlich und könntest es mir so erklären, dass selbst ich es verstehe!" Elis Lächeln, verwandelte sich in eine ernsthafte Miene. Severus hatte ihn beleidigt. Da Eli überaus sensibel war, kamen ihm auch schon einige Tränen. Severus verdrehte die Augen und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Doch nach einer Weile wurde es lästig und er hängte ein knappes „bitte", dazu.

Eli erholte sich wieder von dem „Schreck" und fuhr fort: „Wie gesagt, Albus schickt mich. Er möchte, dass du diese Winterferien – ach, was machst du dann überhaupt?" Severus seufzte. „Ich bleibe hier. Hier in diesem stinkigen Hogwa…", doch Eli unterbrach ihn. „Fabelhaft, wie Albus gesagt hat. Wirklich erstaunlich. Also, was wollte ich schon wieder, ach ja! Er, also Albus, möchte, dass du diese Winterferien - sie sind übrigens in einer Woche…" „KOMM ENDLICH AUF DEN PUNKT!" Eli erstarrte. Wieder eine kurze Pause folgte und ihm kamen wieder allmählich die Tränen.

Severus massierte sich die Stirn und versuchte Eli ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Einige Minuten später war Eli wieder munter und hielt einen Tee in seiner Hand und fuhr fort. „Na schön. Wo sind wir steh'n geblieben? Ach ja. Also, Albus wollte, dass du diese Winterferien auf – mh, der Tee ist gut, Severus. Woher hast du den?" Severus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und antwortete: „Selbst gemacht. Könntest du mir jetzt sagen, worum es geht?" „Nur mit der Ruhe, Severus. Nun gut. Also, Albus hat mich geschickt um – könntest du mir das Rezept geben?" „NEIN!" „Nein? Ich dachte nur, dass… ich meine… ist schon gut, ist schon gut Severus. Setz dich wieder. Mh, dieser Tee ist wirklich gut! Er macht mich so… fröhlich. Nun gut. Also: Albus hat mich geschickt um dir auszuteilen, dass… ich meine, du sollst diese Sommerferien, nein, diese Winterferien, die übrigens in einer Woche sind…" Severus hatte sich bereits an die Stuhllehnen geklammert und war kurz davor, Eli anzugreifen. „Nun jedenfalls, er möchte, dass du diese Winterferien auf… auf…" „JA?" „Auf…" „NUR WEITER!" „Tut mir leid, ich hab's vergessen." Severus sprang auf und bedrohte Eli mit seinem Zauberstab. Er war ausser sich vor Wut. „Nur weiter, Eli. Na los, sag schon!" Eli machte grosse Augen. „Ich… ich… ich hab' doch schon gesagt, ich weiss nicht mehr…" „Oh doch, du weißt sehr wohl!" „Nein, ich…" „Na gut, wenn das so ist." Severus fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum. „Ach ja, ich hab's? Ähm, genau. Also: Albus hat mich geschickt, um dir mitzuteilen, dass du diese Winterferien - sie sind übrigens in einer Woche…" Severus machte einen Sprung und seine Augen glitzerten vor Wut. „Ich weiss, dass diese VERDAMMTEN Ferien in einer Woche sind! Zu deiner INFORMATION! ALSO WÄRST DU WOHL SO FREUNDLICH UND…" Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Und könntest mir sagen, was Albus von mir MÖCHTE?" Eli zitterte vor Angst und Severus zog seinen Zauberstab allmählich zurück. Eine kurze Ruhepause, die Eli und Severus wie zehn Jahre vorkamen, folgte.

Nun endlich begann der verängstigte Eli und Severus nickte bei jedem Wort mit, und drängte Eli, fortzufahren. „Nun, Se… Severus. Also, Al… Albus hat mi… mich ausgeschickt um… um… dir zu sagen, dass d… du, diese W… Winterferien, d… die ü… übrigens in einer W… Woche sind…" Severus stöhnte laut auf und verdrehte die Augen. Eli kamen allmählich wieder die Tränen, so dass Severus sofort eine Tasse nahm und sie Eli mit seinem selbst gemachten Tee, überreichte. Eli nahm die Tasse zitternd an, schlürfte ein wenig und wurde wieder munter. Einige Minuten vergingen.

Eli überlegte lange und seine Augen wurden immer grösser. „Ich… ich hab's Severus!", sagte Eli triumphierend, worauf Severus drei Schritte auf Eli zuging und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ich… ich…" „Ja? Na los, sag schon Eli!" „D… d… du hast keinen Zucker gebraucht!" Severus begriff nicht. „Was? Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du überhaupt?" „Na von deinem Tee, Severus." Allmählich kochte wieder Wut in Severus. „WEN INTERESSIERT SCHON DIESEN SCHEISS TEE!" Eli grinste. „Na ich, Severus." „Verdammt ich will wissen, weshalb Albus DICH geschickt hat!"

„Schon gut, bitte… nimm… den Zauberstab… weg… danke. Ach so, du meinst diese Sache!" Severus war verwirrt. „Welche Sache denn?" Eli grinste erneut. „Na eben, diese Sache. Die zweite Sache. Die mit Albus, du weißt schon, Severus." Severus brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriff. „Du meinst", begann Severus, „es gibt zwei?" „Ähm, ich glaube schon." „Und welches ist die erste Sache?" Eli nahm wieder einen Schluck Tee. „Na dein Tee, mein Lieber." Severus griff wieder nach seinem Zauberstab. Eli schluckte. „Ähm Se… Severus, nimm's mir nicht übel aber ich finde du solltest wirklich einmal zu einem Psychiater."

Severus schlug Eli die Tasse aus der Hand. „Jetzt reicht es, Eli! Du sagst mir…" „Ach wie schade!", unterbrach ihn Eli. Severus war verwirrt. „Was denn?" „Na um den Tee. Und das Porzellan war bestimmt auch nicht… schon gut, schon gut… ja, ich sage… bitte tue mir nichts… ich… ich werde alles sagen, alles was du willst!" Severus bedrohte Eli und er beugte sich über ihn. „NA GUT. NOCH EINE CHANCE ELI!" Eli stöhnte erleichtert auf. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wozu Severus alles fähig war.

„Nun, was willst du wissen Severus?", fragte Eli vorsichtig. „Das fragst du noch so blöd? Was Albus gesagt hat. Und nur das!" Eli überlegte kurz. „Also du meinst die zweite oder die erste Sache?" „VERDAMMT noch mal, welche ERSTE und welche ZWEITE Sache?" „Na die…" „HALT DEN MUND! Nimm einfach die erste Sache." „Bist du sicher? Ich meine ich weiss nicht genau, ob du so gerne über deinen Tee…", Severus verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Na gut, dann nimm einfach die zweite, Eli!" „Die zweite Sache?" „JA DU IDIOT!" Eli war verwirrt. „Also jetzt die erste oder die zweite Sache?"

Severus fehlten die Worte. Eli hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn total aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und eigentlich wollte er sich doch heute nur einen schönen Nachmittag machen, und ohne Eli.

Plötzlich bekam Severus richtig mitleid mit sich selbst und starrte ins Leere. Eli war sich nicht sicher ob er jetzt atmen oder nicht atmen dürfe. Er wollte nicht riskieren, deshalb liess er es sein. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und verliess langsam den Raum. Eli blickte ihm empört und bemitleidend hinterher. Doch da viel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Kaum als Severus gegangen war, rief er: „Ach ja, Severus! Albus schickt mich. Er möchte das du diese Winterferien, die übrigens in einer Woche sind, auf seine Pflanzen aufpasst!"

Ende

_Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen. Ich freue mich auf Reviews!_


End file.
